The invention relates to a system for securing furniture and equipment that risk tilting, according to the preamble of claim 1.
Numerous refrigeration appliances are known today, such as refrigerators and freezers in particular, which have a small footprint compared to their height. If the door compartments of such refrigeration appliances are fully loaded, the weight of the door can be up to 100 kg as a result. If such a fully loaded door is opened, it can easily occur that the refrigeration appliance tilts forwards over its front feet. The same effect can occur if, for example, in the case of freezers with fully loaded drawers, several drawers are withdrawn forwards simultaneously. Obviously this risk of tilting affects not only refrigeration appliances but also furniture such as storage cabinets, for example.
In order to prevent tilting of such furniture and equipment, it has already been proposed to fit a square piece of wood to the wall against which the rear panels of such pieces of furniture and equipment are mounted. Since this piece of wood is mounted above the furniture and equipment, it normally cannot be seen by persons located in the room, and therefore does not spoil the overall impression. Of course, such furniture and equipment that risk tilting do not usually stand alone as individual units in a room but belong to an ensemble, for example a row of kitchen units. Their height must therefore be adjustable.
This means that the piece of wood has to be mounted at a distance from the upper edge so that an appropriate height adjustment is still possible. This solution therefore only enables this furniture and equipment to be secured against tipping over, but it cannot prevent tilting.
In another known solution, a rail is mounted on the floor parallel to the wall against which the appliance is be installed. This rail has at each end a U-shaped, upwards extending extension. The appliance is pushed against the wall so that each of the U-shaped extensions engages with a corresponding edge of the housing. But the problem of height adjustment also occurs with this known solution. Sufficient tolerance must remain between the U-shaped extensions and the edges of the housing to allow the necessary height adjustment to be made. Consequently, tipping over of the appliance is indeed prevented in this solution, but tilting cannot be avoided.